The Pirate King and the Demon
by Mr. Indigo
Summary: Welcome to the crossover between One Piece and Code Geass! This is the second fan fiction in this category and the first one to ever be written in English! Lelouch and Luffy are Brothers! come join these two brothers as they go on an adventure so Luffy can become the Pirate King! Rated M for freedom. Pairing poll going on now! Vote on my profile page!
1. Chapter 1(Part 1): King meets a Demon

**Hello everyone Mr. Indigo here bringing you the first chapter of the second fan fiction in existence of a crossover between Code Geass and One Piece! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and make sure you review! If you have any ideas for the story make you send me a P.M. :D Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**Edit: Originally I had planned for Luffy x Nami, but at the request of a fan who made some really good points in his review, I have decided that romance will not be the main focus of the story! The Romantic part of the story will probably be a secondary or third focus in the story, as in the worlds of the reviewer; "**also i think you shouldn't make the pairing the main concept of this story as was one piece. it should be secondary to the plot as this was how one piece was so successful since there was barely any romance. if you do wanna do romance i suggest don't do any luffy x nami. Keep Lelouch pairing but Luffy actually loving someone is always very ooc for me and it feels awkward since to me both of them are like brother and sister" **I agree totally so that's why I have set up a poll on who Lelouch should be paired with! Luffy will eventually be paired with somebody because after I do a poll for pairing of both Lelouch and Luffy I will make their relationships go along slowly for both characters for two diffrent reasons. Luffy's is fairly simple... he's to dense to understand how a girl feels and is unable to tell when someone like's him or not. Lelouch's is a bit hard to explain because **since **he doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of his actions, he pushes those he cares for away and isolates himself from the world, therefore making him a loner. Anyway, My little rant on pairings is over and please enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A King meets a Demon<strong>

A seven year old Monkey D. Luffy stood by the harbors clutching a straw hat that covered his wet eyes. He was the only one standing there, there villagers having left once Shanks' ship had been out of sight. Luffy already felt lonely, even though it had been less than an hour since they left. The only thing that comforted him was the hat on his head, a tangible reminder of his first true friends. He had to remind himself that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them, if he meant to fulfill their promise. He wiped away the last of his tears before turning, intending to go to Makino's bar for some food.

As Luffy turned around he was met with an awkward sight. Their standing a few feet away from him was a boy that looked to be around his age watching him with interest. The boy had Violet eyes and straggly and messy black hair. The boy was wearing a tan button-up collared shirt with two dark green straps coming down from around the shoulder area going all the way down to his pants, which were a bright white. The mysterious boy, after noticing Luffy was staring at him, walked up to him and said,

"Hello, you must be Monkey D. Luffy, correct?"

"Hell yeah! I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy yelled pointing at himself with his thumb, filling himself with pride before saying/yelling, "I'm the man who's going to become the Pirate King!"

"Well you're a jumpy one aren't you," the young boy said, a small smirk appeared on his face, "Just what I thought I was going to see from you."

Luffy smiled his trademark smile and said, "Thank you! But who are you friend!"

"Me?" the young boy said, still smiling as he pointed a finger at Luffy, "I'm the man who's going to help you become the pirate king! That's who I am!"

"SUGOI!" Luffy yelled, the smile that he had previously grew larger until it was so wide it looked like it wouldn't fit on his face,"You'll really help me become the Pirate King?!"

"Of course I will, Monkey D. Luffy," the young boy said, bowing like an actor would at the end of a play, "Now, first things first, how about I make you an offer?"

"An offer?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side, confused, "What's that? Can I eat it?"

"Ugh," the young boy said as he rubbed his temples, clearly in irritation, although Luffy didn't know what for, "You are still as clueless as ever. Oh well I guess there is no use getting angry over it 'cause that will be the first thing to go!"

Luffy was confused as he stared at the boy, wondering what he was saying, not really understanding that he had just been insulted, "hey what are you talking about?"

The young boy, realizing he had been speaking out his thoughts, quickly shut up and bowed to Luffy, apologizing for insulting him, saying "I am so sorry for my outburst and I promise it won't happen again."

Well Luffy was now more confused then ever at the young boys words.

"OK I have two things to ask you," he said as he raised up two fingers in front of the young boys face, "Number one, why on earth are you saying you're sorry? I don't think you did anything wrong. Number two, why are you using such large words? I don't understand them."

The young boy face palmed and then shook his head violently for a few seconds before saying, "OK You know what… it's pointless to try to be somewhat intelligent around you and probably even more pointless to try to explain things to you cause it would just go in one ear and come right back out the other…" The young boy said wearily, sighing as he said this, "Anyway, back to the task at hand… and before you say anything, yes I know you don't understand what I'm saying, but just bear with me for a little longer."

The young boy reached behind him and pulled out a small chest and opening it the boy pulled out a red circular fruit with purple and black dots on it. It had multiple swirls on it varying in different types of colors from red to purple and also had a grey steam that was swirled at the top, making the steam look like a swirled lollipop. Of course, this was a devil's fruit, but not just any ordinary type of devil fruit mind you, but the Mirai Mirai no mi (Future Future Fruit), a fruit that was said to give the memories and powers of the future to the eater.

However, to one Monkey D. Luffy, it was just a strange looking fruit that had nothing special about it and after looking at the fruit his mouth started to water and drool started to pour out of the opening in his mouth like a waterfall.

"Hey, what is that!" Little Luffy yelled, eyeing the fruit hungrily.

"Oh this," The young boy said, directing his eyes to look at the fruit, "This is a fruit, do you want it?"

The young boy reached out his hand with the fruit in it and as soon as it had gotten close to Luffy he snatched it right out of his hand.

"Hontōni! (Really!) You'll really let me eat this!"

"Of course." The young boy said through a forced smile. The truth was he really didn't want Luffy to eat that fruit, but he himself wanted to eat it. It was also said that the Mirai Mirai no mi was the best tasting of all the devil's fruit, not at all the least bitter, but had a taste like a fine wine that had been ageing for over 100 years and left you craving for more of it. Yes, he wanted it for himself, but alas, it was not meant to be. He needed to unlock Luffy's memories of the future so he could become stronger to gather his crew once again and save the love of his life.

Ah yes, he can remember her very clearly. Last time he checked, she was an excellent doctor, trained by Dr Kureha and probably had skill that was on par with the good doctor. Then again, she was never the one to just sit back on the sidelines, but the one who would probably fight on the front lines. She was helpful on the battlefield because she could match Luffy in strength, probably after the two year time skip as well…

He was pretty sure that without her joining Luffy's crew, they would have never persuaded the little reindeer Tony Tony Chopper of joining the Straw Hat Pirates, since she was a close friend of the reindeer, second to only Dr. Hiluluk. She had a act now ask questions later type of personality, which usually ended in trouble but hey, he never complained. Although, in public she played the role of a sickly and frail girl, mostly to confuse bounty hunters and other pirates of underestimating her before she kicked their asses...

Yes, she was the love of his life and the only one he would ever love, her bright red hair and her hypnotic sapphire eyes which complemented her thin and well-built figure, not to mention her large breast size, which he remembered were probably E sized, not that it mattered. He only really cared about it because it was a topic of an argument in the crew of whether her breasts were natural or fake, of which he told her and she ended up tying the offending males to the crow's nest of the Going Merry upside down after she had beaten them senseless for talking about her breasts. Safe to say, that event was hilarious and he had enjoyed watching it very much. But then again, he remembered vividly how his love had died as well…

He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about the past. He had been given a second chance to change the mistakes of the past and to prevent most of the Straw hat Pirates from dying.

"Kansha! (Thanks!)" Little Luffy yelled as he bite into the fruit taking a large chunk out of it. Two bites later and the entire fruit, steam and all, were gone, falling into the endless pit that is Luffy's stomach.

A few seconds after finishing the devil's fruit Luffy's eyes widened considerably as memories from the future flashed through his mind. They couldn't be his, but they were. Luffy grabbed his head in pain and went to the ground on his knees. This continued for a minute until Luffy let go of his head and slowly look up at the young boy standing in front of him. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he said.

"Le...louch."

Lelouch smiled as he said, "Damn right, who else would have violet eyes like mine?"

Luffy jumped up off the ground and enveloped Lelouch in a hug, tears now streaming freely down his face, "Lelouch… I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough… I'm so sorry!" Luffy cried as Lelouch wrapped his arms around him.

"It's fine Luffy… I'm here aren't it… so dry those tears."

Luffy looked up from Lelouch's chest, which was now soaked with Luffy's tears, and looked at Lelouch's face, he had a small smile on it and there were still tears on the corners of his eyes but they were no longer coming out of them.

Lelouch smiled as he said, "Damn right, who else would have violet eyes like mine?"

Luffy jumped up off the ground and enveloped Lelouch in a hug, tears now streaming freely down his face, "Lelouch… I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough… I'm so sorry!" Luffy cried as Lelouch wrapped his arms around him.

"It's fine Luffy… I'm here aren't it… so dry those tears."

Luffy looked up from Lelouch's chest, which was now soaked with Luffy's tears, and looked at Lelouch's face, he had a small smile on it and there were still tears on the corners of his eyes but they were no longer coming out of them.  
>"Hai." Luffy said, pushing away from Lelouch and rubbed his eyes, still smiling.<p>

"Luffy…" Lelouch said, looking down at the seven year old boy standing in front of him seriously, "I need you to do something for me."

"Hmmm, what is it Lelouch?" Luffy asked, generally curious.

"I need you to continue on like you would in the regular timeline, OK. We don't need anybody to know that you have haki ok." Lelouch said smiling, "You think you can do that for me?"

"Yep! Definitely!" Luffy said smiling his trademark smile and giving him a thumbs up, "You can count on me!"

"That's good Luffy," Little Lelouch said, smiling a warm smile at his younger brother, "Now let's go to Makino's bar to go get something to eat."  
>"YEAH!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes, the idea of being fed was the greatest thing imaginable to him, so of course he was going to be excited about the idea of food.<p>

As they walked to Makino's bar they discussed what they had been up to ever since they were separated. Apparently Luffy was being run ragged by his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, which wasn't surprising to Lelouch in the slightest, since he had to go through the exact same training regimen as Luffy had to but it was made harder since he was being raised at Marineford. His grandfather Garp was there more often than with Luffy so he had to do a lot more training and safe to say it payed off excellently. He knew how to built a fire, make a shelter, fight and he learned how to be a navigator. Lelouch was an excellent navigator and was considered the best navigator at Marineford, adding more to his Grandfather Garp's already proud ego.

Eventually Lelouch got so good Garp couldn't train him anymore and tried to enlist Lelouch in the Marines. Lelouch did not want to be in the Marines so a few nights after he learned of what his grandfather was planning he took control (and by that he means stole) a schooner and the eight year Lelouch escaped and set a course for Foosha Village, where he learned his younger brother, Monkey D Luffy, lived.

As he was sailing to Foosha Village he met a pirate crew which was called the "Lime Haired Pirates" and Lelouch met their captain, which was a woman with lime green hair called C.C. She said that Lelouch was the one she was waiting for and gave him the Yami Yami no mi (Darkness Darkness Fruit),which he learned from C.C. that the Yami Yami no mi in her possession was a hybrid devil fruit, which also had the power of the Kage Kage no mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit). Lelouch gladly took and ate the fruit and gained the power to control darkness and summon or create multiple three-dimensional shadows at will. He soon learned that he could summon a scythe and that his shadow could move on it's own and could act like an entirely different entity. Although it had a hell of a blood lust and had a dark and evil aura coming from it Lelouch's shadow only took orders from him, much to his relief. He also learned that he was now a lot stronger and was able to lift up to five tons. He could also turn into a mist to dodge attacks, rendering bullets and swords useless on him.

**AN: O.K so originally Lelouch was Over Powered and I said he had beaten a corrupt marine admiral and made his bounty 200,000,000 But I got like 5 reviews saying make him less powerful so I did :) SO here's the fixed version for you new visitors :3**

For an entire year Lelouch sailed the Grand Line alone as a pirate, beating both corrupt marines and evil and murderous pirates alike. He eventually got a name for himself after he had killed a few corrupt Marine Commodores with himself only receiving a small amount of damage and was since known throughout the Marines and Pirates as "Devil Child Lelouch" due to the fact that he was either undefeated and either defeated or killed anyone in his path. Although Lelouch was only a child, about nine years old at the time, he was given a bounty which he was very proud of and had his very own wanted poster which read;

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE!**

**"THE DEVIL CHILD"**

**"MONKEY D. LELOUCH****"**

**80,000,000 BELI**

When Lelouch was ten years of age he met WhiteBeard who helped him get into East Blue and from there it was just a simple task to locate Foosha Village, which he had arrived at within a month of being in East Blue.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked into Makino's bar with Luffy holding his hand and as soon as both of them entered the bar the patrons of the bar went quiet and stared at the duo in utter disbelief, not believing that "Devil Child Lelouch" the child who was wanted for 80,000,000 Beli, would be in Foosha Village, much less in this particular bar. They were also shocked that Little Luffy was holding the hand of this very well known and 'dangerous' child.<p>

Even though he was only ten years old, Lelouch carried himself with a very commanding and authoritative aura that made most men stare at him in awe.

Lelouch smiled as he looked around at the gawking faces of the people in the bar. It was always enjoyable to watch them stumble and run to get away from him, even though he wasn't a threat to them in the slightest.

"Greetings everyone, I am Monkey D. Lelouch, also known as 'Shadow Man Lelouch'," Lelouch said as his smile grew wider at the paling faces of the bar patrons, "You are very lucky that you haven't hurt my little brother, or else I would have killed you."

Lelouch looked at the counter as he said this and saw Makino, who had just walked out of the back room to check to see why the bar had gotten quiet, staring at him with wide eyes, her face was also pale as her mouth hung open in realization. Lelouch and Luffy walked up to the bar stools and Lelouch lifted his younger brother up onto a bar stood and then sat down himself. As soon as he sat down the other occupants of the bar, with the exception of Makino, all ran out of the bar as if their lives depended on it shouting, "The Shadow Man's here! The Shadow Man's here!"

Lelouch laughed at the peoples antics for a few seconds before turning to Makino and saying , "Makino."

Makino was startled that he said her name could only stutter out, "Y-y-yes! W-wh-what do yo-you want L-L-Lelouch."

"Oh come now Makino, don't be so afraid of me! I'm not here to hurt you! My little brother Luffy here has told me all about you!"

"W-what!? L-L-Luffy!"

She looked at Luffy with a startled expression, finally realizing the connection between the two children.

"Luffy," Lelouch said as he put his hand into his shirt to grab something, "You said you wanted to see my Wanted Poster correct?"

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled as he flung his arms up in the air, almost falling off the bar stool but was grabbed by Lelouch who kept him on the seat.

"Then here you go," Lelouch said as he pulled out a copy of his wanted poster and handed it to his little brother, who was smiling a large smile, "Go look at it in the corner over there, OK. I need to have a small talk with Makino here."

Lelouch pointed at the far corner of the bar and Luffy went with an "OK!" and sat down at one of the tables in the corner, saying how cool his big pirate brother was as he looked at the wanted poster.

Lelouch smiled at Luffy before turning back towards Makino, who was also staring at Luffy with a warm smile on her face. Lelouch cleared his throat and got Makino's attention, who then looked at Lelouch trying to keep a straight face although there was fear in her eyes.

"Makino do you know why I'm here?" Lelouch asked, wanting to hear her answer. It was an uneventful answer with Makino just shaking her head.

"I'll take that a 'no' then… anyway the reason I'm here is to thank you."

Makino was absolutely flabbergasted at him, not expecting to ever say that. Eventually she was able to say, "Th-thank me?! Why!?"

Lelouch smiled as he said, "Well I heard from Luffy that you took care of him after his grandfathers training sessions, which I know are exceptionally hard and strenuous, seeing as I had to go through the exact same thing when I was age."

Again Makino's expression changed again from shocked to understanding.

"Anyway, I know how much my little brother can eat so I want to give you something to repay you for looking after my little brother," Lelouch said as he reached into his shirt once again and pulled out a small brown cloth bag and put it on the table, the contents of the bag clanged against each other and the wood.

"Uhhh, what is in there?" Makino asked curiously, think of what could be in the bag.

"Oh nothing much," Lelouch said with a smile, "Just some diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds… I think it's all worth about 150,000,000 Beli, but that's just an estimate."

Well to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She was absolutely flabbergasted and shocked at the amount he was giving her. She tried to say something but just couldn't find her voice.

"Yes I know it seems like a lot," Lelouch said again, cutting Makino off from forming an argument, "But knowing my little brother, he probably made a 'Treasure Tab' here, correct?"

A nod from Makino was all Lelouch needed to confirm his question.

"Of course I should have figured that he would have done something like that… anyway this should cover any food he has already eaten and it should also cover any food he will eat in the near future OK?"

All he got was a nod of the head as a response yet again.

"Good I'm glad we've come to an understanding Makino… OH! One more thing before I forget. My little brother Luffy wants something to eat so could you go get him some food Makino. I'll take a glass of juice OK?"

"Y-yes of co-course" Makino said stuttering as she grabbed the small cloth bag and went into the back room to prepare the two boys's orders.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a rap! I'm going to separate chapter one into two parts but don't worry I'm working my hardest to finish part two and am going to try to upload it next Sunday. :) Also, it is more One Piece heavy early on due to the fact that I don't have a good point to add Geass yet... I'll probably introduce after the 2 year time skip however it is not decided yet... Anyway! I have added C.C. as the captain of a pirate crew called the 'Lime haired Pirates!' I don't know but I tried to think of something cleaver but just couldn't. Anyway, eventually Suzaku, Kallen and Euphemia will be introduced into the story. I'm still trying to think of whether to add the other Code Geass Characters but Nunnally is in this story as the third sister to Nami and Nojiko. Oh and one last thing, a poll is going to be put up on my profile for the pairing for Lelouch!<strong>

**Edit: I swear the amount of backlash and negativity I'm getting is incredible! I never thought there would be so many haters (seriously when I first posted this thing I got like 5 hate comments on how they hated the pairing so I changed it! :P I swear this is like the 4th time I have edited and replaced this chapter! ANYWAY! Not that that matters! It only helps me get better in the long run! :) Anyway go vote! Here's the title for the next chapter;**

** Next Chapter: Marine meets Pirate.**

** I only have one more thing to say to you all... **

**Please Review (R&R)**


	2. ANNOUNCMENTS

**Hello Everyone, Mr. Indigo here bringing you a Issue Regarding Nunnally cause people just keep asking about her. :p Chapter 2 is on the way!  
><strong>

**OK****, first off, there is a new option that has been added to the poll for who Lelouch should be paired with! The new option is a Harem with Kallen, Robin and Nojiko. Yes, I know it'd strange for Nojiko to be in there as well but hey, both Robin and Kallen are their and I really would prefer Lelouch to be paired with either Nojiko or Nami so essentially this option is me getting what I want and you getting what. Basically a Win-Win! :) But hey, the voting will continue until January 1st so I'll see what you guys say!**

**Alright Second Announcement! I have made a final verdict on what I am going to do with Nunnally. So I was reading some reviews and people have been saying that they don't want Nunnally to be in the story because she is always useless and weak, so I made a compromise! Remember me mentioning last chapter that Lelouch's shadow acted as a different entity... well I decided that within the one year he was sailing the Grand Line he created a life-sized seven year old clay girl that looked exactly like Nunnally did from Code Geass. Anyway, he took his shadow and erased it's existence from the world because come on, it's just creepy having a shadow with massive blood lust following you around. Anyway, to erase his shadows existence he put his shadow's life force into the clay Nunnally and to keep his shadows soul and life force separated he sealed his shadow's life force into the clay Nunnally with the Akarui Akarui no mi (Bright Bright Fruit), a devils fruit he found while exploring the grand line. Anyway, the power of the Akarui Akarui no mi and his shadow's life force merged together and actually turned the clay doll into a living, breathing person. If you have ever done negatives and positives in math you should know that a negative plus a negative equals a positive, same thing happened here. Anyway, his shadows soul dissolved and ended his shadow's existence and there you have it, Nunnally is born!**

**Now, she has the power of the Akarui Akarui no mi but she is in not evil in any way shape or form. The blood lust and evil of Lelouch's shadow was located in it's soul, which mind you was completely destroyed, so their is no evil inside of Nunnally so she in essence, a kind gentle person. She is FAR from being weak mind you! Remember! She has the powers of the Akarui Akarui Fruit so she's basically a lot weaker then Lelouch is but if she is good enough and learns Haki then she would probably be about half the strength as Lelouch is, and he's pretty damn strong! Of course she will be trained and sheltered by Lelouch, who technically is HER FATHER! GASP! DUN! DUN! DUUUNNNN! Yes Lelouch is Nunnally's father because basically Nunnally was created by the life force of Lelouch's deceased shadow and the Akarui Akarui no mi, so technically Lelouch created her and therefore her father. Nunnally's intelligence with be below Lelouch's, but she WILL NOT be as dumb as Luffy, since she technically is his daughter, she'll probably have half the intelligence as Lelouch. Anyway, that's the compromise and I hope it's OK with you guys. MOVING ON!**

**Edit: You know something... I have been getting constant hate mail ever since I started this series... Now I don't mind if you criticize me or even give me ideas to make the story better... CAUSE I'LL JUST KEEP ON EDITING IT UNTIL EVERYONE'S HAPPY! I feel like I'm slowly going insane and I feel as if I should give up on the story entirely... but, alas, I digress. Anyway, about your reviews, thanks for saying that, I guess I went a bit overboard on Nunnally's design and made her A Bit overpowered... SO WHAT! It is a pain in the ass to get Nunnally implemented in the story without complaints cause everybody hates her... I want to make her strong I get backlash for that, I want to make her weak I get backlash for that as well! I Swear the amounts of rants I am getting is unbelievable!**

**Nunnally is the driving point of Code Geass, Lelouch would do anything for his little sister, even go to hell itself if she wanted! I don't care if you think she is whiny and annoying because without her there would be NO CODE GEASS! The same concept here, only Nunnally is his daughter with a devils fruit because come on, they are in a world filled with either good or bad people, the latter would probably try to rape or kill Nunnally, regardless of her age! I gave her the devil fruit so she could protect herself a little bit in this story! Remember, the only reason Nunnally was so weak was the fact that she was BLIND AND CRIPPLED, meaning she couldn't do jack shit to defend herself! In my story she has her eyes and her legs and is able to use them, so I am going to use that to my advantage. She WILL be able to fight! Not as good as Lelouch but she'll at least be able to handle herself!**

**ANYWAY! RANTS OVER! I'm going to go to calm myself down...**


End file.
